A Story of a Mixed Maxed Love
by iceebob
Summary: Imagine this:traveling back in time to meet your one true love.Sounds awesome, right? Not when you're the legendary Queen Guinevere,battling kidnappers,and falling in love with not one but two people.Guess who they are? Chapter 9 now up! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters, just not the historic characters are figments of my immagination. The historic characters mentioned are changed around so it better fits my story. Some words may not be real words. Reviews (good or bad are) welcome. **

* * *

Prologue

Mr. Wills is staring at me, wondering what the answer is to the question that I wasn't listening to. Something he really needs to understand, and accept. The reason for my very different attitude towards class time? Different? Yea right, more like everyday, but unlike my usual attention distractions, this time it was caused by the sight in front of me. What is it? Well, it is a human being, one truly hard to the eye. The dude needed a haircut, badly. I think I can see a worm in it...

By the time Mr. Willis starts to walk towards me, I decided to at least try to answer. "Arthur?" I say only to be corrected with a sigh.

"Does anyone else know who Guinevere's father was?" he asks.

The guy in front of me raises his hand and says, "King Leodegrance."

"Preciously, King Leodegrance was the king of the kingdom of Cameliard, located in the South of England. Now according to the Lancelot-Grail Cycle, it is believed that King Leodegrance had a second daughter, one who was out of wedlock, who he also named Guinevere. The fake Guinevere was able to convince the court that her sister is an imposter, therefore sending her sister, the true queen into hiding along with her lover, Lancelot. Later on, the true Guinevere will reclaim her place," says Mr. Willis. "Now take out your books and turn to page two hundred and twenty one, and we will begin our lesson."

I turn to the page, and rest my head on my shoulder, waiting for the lesson to begin. During this, the time is nine fifty five, and Tim, the guy that sits next to me starts to chew his pencil. Not exactly what I enjoy seeing, considering that he always slobbers all over the pencil.

Mr. Willis starts calling on students to read, and I slowly fade into my usual Monday morning sleep.

If I turned my head and looked, I would have noticed that the time now read exactly ten o'clock and that my head rested exactly on the page of a picture of Lancelot and Guinevere. Even more so, the leaves outside mysteriously started spinning, and faintly in the background there was a man with a very long beard. Pointing straight at me.

* * *

Chapter One

As I wake up, I start to realize that I wasn't sitting on a hard piece of wood, resting my head upon a table; instead I was lying down, on a bed. Not to mention the silence instead of the sounds of a very angry teacher. But if I had a choice between the table and the bed, I'll go for the table. This bed is as hard as a rock!

That's when I noticed the difference about the room. Nothing that looks like my room, I can tell you that. I couldn't find any clothes lying around, no phones, or even a computer. It looks more like something you would find in a museum.

Hey! Maybe I am in a museum!

I look down, and I noticed the clothes I had on.

"I'M A FREAKING MODEL FOR A MUSEUM?!"

I turn to see who coughed, apparently it's a guy dressed in a blue robe with a weird beard. He looks like my grandpa, well... in weirder clothes. Who'd think someone would look weirder than my grandpa?

"Oh my gosh, did you kidnap me? If you did, I'll...I'll do something to you!"

"Not exactly Ms. Christina. I did kidnap you, but for a good reason."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?"

"I just do. So now if you would just follow me."

"What? No way. Wait, where am I? What did you do to me?"

"You are Guinevere. In her time period."

"I'M WHO?"

"The queen you were just reading about in history class. That book was really quite inaccurate. Not that you would have noticed, you were sound asleep. In an hour, Arthur will arrive, and you shall be as charming as you possibly can be. Do you understand? I will explain all of this in a minute. But first, I must leave, since your maid seems to be getting closer to the room even as we speak."

I can't even close my mouth. It's just hanging right open. I'm that amazed. One minute I'm falling asleep in history class, the next I'm in some weird time period. I wonder what would happen if I was in math class. I didn't have time to think about it since suddenly the door opens and a girl rushes into the room.

"Sorry your highness for making you wait so long to get dressed."

"Um, that's ok."

Her hair was in a messy bun, and to complete the picture, the girl's wearing a ligh blue skirt tried up with a dark brown apron. The exact picture of someone trying to _impress_ the princess.

"What's your name?" I ask the girl.

"Miss, my name is Eliza. Sorry to rush you, but you must get dressed before your father's guests arrives," answers the girl while pulling out the most butt ugly dress I'd ever seen. Now that's saying much, considering the fact that my math teacher is like 200, who doesn't own a TV, radio, mirror, or anything younger than the age of prehistoric animals.

"Um, Eliza, do you mind getting me something else to wear?"

"But, miss! This is the most fashionest grown you own! After all, you must please the young king!"

"I'll please the young king, I swear. With or without the grown."

"Miss, your father will surely object most strongly!"

"I'll take care of my father, don't you worry 'bout a thing"

"Aye your highness, then you may choose your own grown."

Remembering to be polite, I shouted out a thank you, one unheard or even acknowledged. As she slowly exits the room, I go through all the gowns I have, not really liking any. When the sound of a click was heard from the door, I jump up and start shouting.

"YO, MR.WEIRD-DUDE-THAT DRAGGED-ME-SOMEWHERE-FAR-FAR-AWAY, NOW CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HAPPEN-----"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Like mentioned in the 1st chapter. Short! I think. It's pretty much dialogs in this chapter, but I promise next chapter is going to actually have actions happening. **

* * *

Chapter 2

_Ouch. That hurts. I wonder what happened. I miss the pretty room- no, must focus! _

Ms. "Tina", may I have your attention please?

I snap my head back, nearly breaking my neck, so freaked out by some old dude….wait! That old dude! The one that I'm pretty sure hit me on my head.

"You tell me exactly what-"

Satisfied with my _unfinished _exclamation, he continued on, clearly amused.

"Well, it seems to me as if your head is still in working order, I shall continue on with our little chat. I am Merlin, the future protector of our great majesties, King Arthur, and Queen Guinevere. Unfortunately, for both you and me, the young Guinevere has decided to fall in love with some...stable lad. Therefore, you have been chosen to replace her. Two days ago, Guinevere was asked to leave this century with her lover of course, and go somewhere else, that somewhere else just so happens to be your hometown, San Jose, California. So of course, you now find yourself and her switched."

"BUT, HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

"It's not your choice, if you choose not to do this; your entire bloodline would not have been created."

"So, you're saying that if I don't switch places with the um….Guinevere, the entire United States wouldn't be formed?

"No, not the United States, but we'll discuss that some other time. First off, you need to get rid of those hand gestures! Hands off your waist, my dear. Oh come on, you don't have to give _that_ look!"

As he begins walking towards me, my face drops, along with my hands. He smiles in achievement, while I sadly, frown.

"I don't get it! Why, out of a zillion girls to choose from, did you pick me? Me! Unless you haven't noticed, I sit alone at lunch, with absolutely no life, or beauty for that matter. I'm not even smart! You could have chosen some girl that would actually want to be a princess, or more specifically Kate, the slut that sits next to me in 6th period. Seriously, I'll even give you her number."

A sigh comes out of "Merlin".

"Christina, have some confidence in you! If you stand up straight, oh come on now! That's it, excellent. And brush your mane of a hair more often; you'll be a real beauty to the eye. Believe me when I say this, you look like an absolute copy of the princess. So trust yourself!"

"But-"A mist appears where Merlin just stood. In his place, a dark brownish bag appears, with it a note.

_Christina,_

_You may not believe when, but it is true. You are truly beautiful, and all of England will love you. Believe in yourself. I will help you to the best of my abilities, but take note: all that happens are from you. You created the chance, so make the best of it! Inside the bag is a dress, something more to your taste. Enjoy, and remember: King Arthur!_

_Merlin._

After reading the note he left me, it comforted me, and I let out a little smile. Somehow, this doesn't all seem like a dream anymore. Perhaps, this might not be as bad as I thought. Holding the note in my hands, I tore open the bag. Inside was definitely my dream dress.

* * *

**Next chapter is when we meet the royal knights and of course the king. Of course something big is going to happen. Quick note: Some things that are going to happen are not what really happened in history.**

**The dress is sort of pearly peachy color. Floor length, and layered. I based it on a gown I found on the Internet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Same things. I noticed that I wanted to show more of Christina's good side, so I added some more. Um. History is slightly altered here. It's actually pretty long! Oh, and since I still can't decide who I want her to be with, I have Lancelot in this chapter, Arthur in the next. Then when the time comes, have the readers decide :)**

* * *

Chapter 3  


_Ugh. How hard is this dress to put on? I guess I gained a few pounds. Ok, fine, at least four million pounds in less than two months, but I didn't put that into the survey I filled out, or my health exam for that matter. _

"Oh! There's a zipper!" I shout out loud in amassment and of course gladness, and quickly put on the dress. Thank gosh, or else I might've been forced to go on a diet of some sort. But, how in the world did he figure out my dress size? Before I answered myself, once again, Eliza walks into the room.

"Miss, you look stunning! Where on earth did you get such a gorgeous gown?" asked Eliza in awe.

"Um, it's a long story, but do you think you can help me pick some jewelry to go with this?"

"Why of course, your highness! It would be such an honor!" she answers, already beginning to go through the priceless jewelry inside the cabinet. Almost immediately she stopped as if she noticed something that she had done wrong.

Immediately she dropped down onto the ground, with her head bend, facing the ground.

"Your highness! Please forgive me for my act just now! I looked into your cabinet without your permission. Punish me for my foolish act that you see best."

Shock I answer, "What made you think I would punish you? I would never do that!" I grab her hand, and took her towards the cabinet of jewelry, that is definitely not mine. Wait! They are mine, at least for now. How cool is that?

Looking at Eliza's face, I noticed the paleness of her color, and exactly how terrified she was, so I said, "Eliza, never fear for your life here, for that you are equal in my mind, so everything mine shall be yours as well. Just don't take anything if wandering eyes are near. Now, let's pick out what I should wear with my dress. After this, I have a little surprise for you!"

**40 minutes later**

I found a darling necklace the color of snow, encoded with diamonds. For a ring Eliza and I chose a light whitish ring with a golden circle around the center, so it matches the diamonds. In order to complete the picture, I had put on the crown, a very symbol of the princess. Ah. Now it's time for the _little _surprise I planned for Eliza.

"Eliza, can you come here please? Thank you. Look into the closet and….pick out the gown you want! Anyone you want, just take it out. Think of it as a gift from me to you!"

"Miss! I can't possibly take one of your gowns!"

"YES, you can, so take it!"

Before she responded, I took out the prettiest of all the dresses and handed it to her. Just by the look in her eyes, I knew she loved it. And so I handed it to her.

"Take it as a token of my---"

"Your highness, King Arthur and his men are fast approaching. His majesty is calling for you, he's by the main door," said a short and rather pudgy man. Reminds me of the Opalumpas in the Chocolate Factory, so of course I break out laughing.

The man thinks I'm crazy, I can tell by his look .Now where is that darn main door?

**Sir Lancelot's POV**

I really don't understand why Arthur had to take me along with him to meet this "darling princess" as Merlin calls her. Maybe, just maybe, I can escape this somehow.

"Hey Arthur, how long till we reach the destination?"

"Not that long actually. About an hour, why?"

"Oh nothing, just wondering."

Hmm. I really can't imagine how beautiful this princess is, since she has our king riding towards her, instead of her coming to one of his balls. Different from the other girls. Ah. Time for a little mischief from good old Lancelot, after all, who knows what the princess is like? She just might be a vain, deadly, and evil witch, or she may just be the stupidest girl in all the land. I'll be doing Arthur a favor.

"Your majesty, may I have your permission to ride ahead as a scout?"

"Didn't I tell you not to call me "your majesty"? Umm. Sure why not? I'm sure there are only good things coming out of you being a scout. Go ahead."

As I rode ahead, I looked to my left, and saw a girl about the age of 10, crying next to the street, so I immediately stopped to see what I can do. I AM a knight for King Arthur after all.

"Little maiden, why are you crying so?"

"I-ost-my—ll"

"Um. Can you say that again?"

"I LOST MY DOOOOLLL!" the girl cried out.

"Well, I'd be happy to help you look for it, but I need to go meet the princess, can you help me?"

She nodded, so I continued," Well, it seems to me that I lost count of time, can you tell me how long it'll take to reach the palace?"

"I don't know, but I can take you there if my mommy says yes, she works in the big palace," the little girl replied back proudly.

I nod, since I really don't want to hurt her feelings by saying no, after all what harm can there be if she came with me? The little girl is running to her mommy, and so I follow.

"MOMMY, can I go to the palace with this big boy?" the girl asks her young mother. By young, I mean young. Like 16 something young. Not the prettiest, but definitely interesting.

"Well, Canaesa, who is this "big boy"?" she asks kneeing down to talk her daughter. Apparently, little Canaesa chooses to point instead of talk, so I now find myself pointed at. Her mom looks up, and starts laughing over the fact that her daughter called a KNIGHT over twenty years of age, well, a big boy.

"I'm sorry, but my daughter doesn't know the difference between knight and boy yet. It is you that she wants to go to the palace with I presume?'

"Yes, I asked her to tell me how long it'll take to get to the palace, and she offered to go with her. A guide is definitely welcomed."

"Well, only if it's ok with you, I guess she can go."

Coming out of the little girl, there was suddenly a big YAH! So I smiled, and like her mother had done before, kneeled down.

"Well Canaesa, ready to go?"

"YUP"

As we set out, ready to go to the palace, I had no idea what the Princess was planning to do.

**Christina's POV: 20 minutes before [about the same time that Lancelot met Canaesa**

"Hello, Guin, dear."

"Father."

After about ten minutes looking for that freaking door, I found it, along with the king.

"Well dear, as you know, we are fast approaching your birthday; you shall be at the age of eighteen, perfect age to be wed. After looking through suitor after suitor, I decided on, as you should know by now, King Arthur---"

He never got to finish his sentence, since at that time; I dashed through the door, and out. No way am I getting married, I'm only eighteen! I still want to live my life not as a wife to some arrogant king! Oh my gosh, what if he has a string of mistresses, like King Henry, he is his descendant after all! What if he's a woman beater? I can't do this!

**Sir Lancelot's POV**

Suddenly, as Canaesa and I was about to enter the palace, a woman ran by us, mumbling things that I couldn't understand. What I didn't get at all was why there were guards chasing after her. Maybe she's a thief! Looking down at Canaesa, I tell her that I have some thing to do, and to stay here until I come back. I quickly run to catch the thief. I'm a knight, so I had no trouble catching her, but the thing is: I sort of tackled her, so for a moment, she and I just sort of rolled down the street. Because I was on top of her, I noticed for the first time, her eyes. Sparkling blue and green, beautiful if not enchanting. When we came to a stop, I was about to ask for her name, when I heard the weirdest thing of all. "STEP AWAY FROM THE PRINCESS!"

* * *

Cliffhanger :)  
Update coming soon! (Since I already finished writing it!) 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys! I'm so sorry that there hasn't been an update in ages, since my computer crashed, so the chapter I wrote was gone. If that wasn't all, I had tons of work, and stuff to do. In fact this week has been hectic! Something happened on Friday at my school, so most of the students were gone, I went ice skating right afterwards, causing me a whole lot of embarrassment, and I went to Disneyland on Saturday, our band was in the parade! It was pretty awesome, but I had an enormous headache right during the parade, so I had trouble staying up afterwards, and I spent my day with a very loud and talkative gang of friends. So here is an update, a filler as chapter 4, since I totally forgot what I wrote before, and the official get-to-know-Arthur chapter, since I'm going to Las Vegas for winter break, and I have finals right afterwards. So I won't be updating for 3 weeks. **

**Oh and about the title of the book, it means a maxed out kind of love.**

* * *

**Christina: A journal entry**

_Dear this piece of paper I'm writing on,_

_Well, I'm certainly in trouble! I tumbled down a road with some weird guy today, while I was running away. Oh, it wasn't just any guy, it was like the hottest guy I had seen in my life, and he also had a six pack, something I totally fall for. Oh boy. The old guy, Merlin, is pissed off at me for trying to run away, because as a princess now, I had to" take the good of my people into consideration". How absolutely absurd is that? Who got sent away because she was in love with a stable lad? Not me! So why am I in this position? Anyways, the guy turned out to be a knight of the round table, the best friend of the guy I'm suppose to be married to, well, that's what I got from my history class. Hey, I may sleep in class, but that doesn't mean I don't know my history. I just have a hard time staying awake. Well, I have to go now, since I think their coming, I hear them._

_Later, _

_Christina._

**In the eyes of Arthur:**

Well, it's true, I'm agitated, in fact, and I'm more that that: I'm completely and utterly enraged. How dare he! Lancelot, a knight of the kingdom, leaves a mere child unattended, and chases after the princess, and if that's not all, tumbles down a road with her! King Leodegrance is even threatening to cancel the deal I made with him, "in fear of his daughter's safety". As my best friend, I thought he cared and knew of my feelings for this princess; after all, he was like a brother to me. Perhaps, through letting him go ahead of me, I believed it would send a signal of the bravery and intelligence of our kingdom, but now we are shown as cowards who cause danger. As I have been told by the very knights that captured him, he was completely flabbergasted, and talking in a slurred way. The princess was said to be scared, and completely torn apart because of the ordeal, but because I trust Lancelot, I believe I might have to listen to his side of the story.

* * *

**A/N: Oh just for fun, type LA times Diamond Bar High School into any search engine and read the article about the rumor that was spread. Yup that was us.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The story is a figure of my imagination, all characters, beside historic characters are made by me. **

**A/N: Here's the update! R&R please! I'll try to get more chapters up, but I make no promises. And, if you have any questions, comments, or anything just ask. And a note: there may be mistakes, don't worry. **

* * *

**Arthur's POV:**

"Well Lancelot, what do you have to say about this whole ordeal?" I ask him.

"Your majesty, I acknowledge the fact that I have caused many complications, but please note that I had thought that her highness, the Princess Guinevere, was a thief, being chased by the guards. I had not noticed that she was the princess, and so because of my status, went after her. Shortly afterwards, we tumbled down. I assure you that I was only trying to do what I was taught to do, and had not heard of the Princess' planes. If I had, I would truly not have done the things I did."

Hearing his long speech had almost created a sigh, for it proved to me he was not at fault, but it was clear that many speculators were around, waiting for my response. After all, I was the king, and I do care about my dignity.

Trying to sound fair yet displeased I said, "Sir Lancelot, your explanation is acceptable, and so you shall not be punished. But take note, if any of this is to happen again, you can and will be punished most severely.

Watching the nearby speculators for any signs of laughter, or at least composed laughter, I was greatly relieved to see none. Without others knowing, I hid a smile, in triumph of saving the deal, something Leodegrance has finally re-promised me.

Ending the encounter, in fear of losing my face, I said, "Well then Sir Lancelot, I believe it is time for us to meet the beautiful princess, is it not?"

I saw the moment of shock on his face, but like his normal façade, he hid it seconds later. If I hadn't known him as well as I do, I would certainly not have noticed.

"Yes, your majesty. I do believe I owe her an apology."

As soon as we got two inches from the door, I turn to him.

"WHY DO YOU CALL ME "YOUR MAJESTY"? YOU KNOW BETTER!"

"Well, "Arthur", I couldn't let you lose face in front of all those people could I?"

"Very well, you are forgiven, THIS TIME."

**Christina's POV: The maiden in distress.**

This is going well, I've been sitting here for over a gazillion hours for this charming king that's the king of England, my future husband, and the guy I've been reading in History Class. Fine, it's only been like 5 minutes, but it sure as hell feels like forever. In fact I think I can feel my hair growing. Well, maybe not, but I don't think I can wait any---

"Your highness, come quick!"

"Why?"

"The king…he's coming this way!"

"Um, my father?"

"Your highness, you cannot be serious! This is strictly no time for joking around!"

"Who said I was joking around?"

I hear a sigh and some "French words" coming from the woman's mouth, and she knows nothing 'bout cuss words. Not the ones I know at least.

"You are to meet his royal majesty, King Arthur!"

Oh….him. Well, better get a move on before Merlin finds out. I don't want the last episode to happen again. Never ever again, not even if all guys are killed and only the hottest and cutest guy is left. I jump off the chair, but perhaps a little more than I should of, because I fell…face down. Talk about ouch. To make matter's worse, who do you think chose to walk into the room just then? Along with a certain someone.

**Arthur's POV:**

We are fast approaching the entrance of _her _chamber, and I would be lying if I said that I felt no worries. My heart is beating so fast, I think it'll break apart.

"So Arthur, who do you think will make the best…..."

Also, I'm not paying the slightest attention to what Lancelot's saying.

"Arthur! Who do you think----"

This time, I didn't block out what he said, for the sentence was stopped. Guinevere was lying flat on the ground, and by the looks of it, embarrassed beyond relief, because she chose to look up at that exact moment. Probably from Lancelot's speech.

"Your highness, are you alright?" asked the girl next to her, looking very displeased.

Then she turned around and all hell was set loose.

"Your highness, his majesty….he's here!"

I hear a soft sound coming from the princess as she gets up, "I know that."

I must comment on her voice, it is like the sound of birds, sweet yet tender, I do believe I can listen to it for eternity.

Being who I am, I slowly make a bow, and said, "Arthur, at your service, fair maiden. And this fellow next to me is the brave and courageous Sir Lancelot, one of the loyalist of the land."

Lancelot chose this time to speak, "Your highness, I must apologies about what took place this after noon; I would certainly have not attempted what I did if I knew your identity."

"Hmm, I guess its ok, but only if you call me Chr—I mean Guinevere."

I joined in for Lancelot, since he seemed puzzled by the name, I admit I was too.

"Well. Guinevere, since you have accepted the apology, on behalf of Sir Lancelot, will you allow us to enjoy your delighted company the day afterwards for a dance or two? It's the least we can do for all the trouble we seem to have caused.

"A—his majesty and I would enjoy it so if you can join us!"

The longest silence of my life took place at that moment until:

"Since the pride of our country has asked, I gladly accept."

**Christina's POV: Maiden in Question**

Well it's weird how "Lancelot" started with Arthur and ended with majesty, yeah right, like I'll miss that. But, oh well. One word: hot. Both of them: hot.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh, the next scene is a ball, I wasn't planning it, but it sort of just happened, so stay tune! Many promises on romance, adventure, and of course, jealously. All happens to one person, only one. Who shall it be? The love-stuck Arthur, the "brave" Lancelot, or our favorite princess: Christina? Like mentioned, there may or may not be an update for some time. **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The chapter opens with Christina Aguilera's What a Girl Wants, the middle with Fergie's Big Girls Don't Cry, so those doesn't belong to me, but everything else besides the names of the historical characters belongs to me.

A/N:Please R&R, it fuels my dedication, and it also improves my writing because then I will know what the readers want. So, review, review, review!Warning: Christina tries talking to readers in this chapter since I've decided to try new things with the chapters. So I'll warn you now, some might have a narrator, or be in a poem. Ha. JK, like I'm ever gonna write a poem again. But, seriously I plan to have each chapter a little different. Take no offense at the paragraph with the word slutty and cheerleaders. I just wrote it with no thoughts, and have no hatred of cheerleaders. In fact, many of my friends are cheerleaders. There are some mistakes since I wrote this in a rush, and this is officially the longest chapter I have EVER written!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I was originally going to put this chapter up on Christmas, but I was in Las Vegas right after school ended, so I did't get to finish writing the chapter. Sooo, this is my present to my readers! Might be a little boring and wacky though... ENJOY!

* * *

Christina's POV: Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend.  
_What a girl wants, what a girl needs  
__Whatever makes me happy and sets you free...  
__And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly  
__What a girl wants, what a girl needs  
__Whatever keeps me in your arms  
__And I'm thanking you for being there for me_

I don't understand, I really don't. Why is it that _this _song is stuck in my mind, instead of more important things? Like, for instance, the totally understandable need to rush since the ball is in exactly 2 hours' time, and I still haven't decided what to wear. How "convenient" of my brain. Sometimes, I think it's better to shut it down. Does your brain ever do something so utterly stupid and unjust? I'm beginning to picture myself as a monkey in ten more years...

"Ahem, your highness?"

I turn my head and see the royal announcer. Great. When I needed him to announce that I wanted someone to take me out riding, he stared at me as if I was crazy, but when I least needed anybody he was here. After all, I'm sure that theres an arrow over my head pointing at me that says: I'm with stupid. Well not exactly, but you get the picture. After all, my hair was all messed up from the tugging that forced upon it. And guys wonder why girls have cat fights. It's how we get out anger! Dur.

"Yes, royal announcer?" I ask, trying not to roll my eyes at his accent. How 20th century. Oh yeah. No wonder.

"His majesty, King Arthur requests the pleasure of your company, by the stroke of midnight. Your father asks that you be ready before the clock reads eight so that you may be able to mingle with the guests. That is all."

"Thank you. You may go if there is nothing else."

Sheesh, I think Merlin put a spell on me. When did I start talking like an old English lady?

Ta-TA now dah-ling! Oh do be quiet. I wonder how I would sound if I actually said those phrases out loud, I bet my friends would burst out laughing, Dwain would puke, and my mom would probably be bursting from joy. Like as if. Dream on "mother dearest". Oh yeah, did't I tell ya that my "dear o' mother" put me in etiquette class once? I'll let you imagine the results.

Ah, time to begin looking for the perfect dress. I wish I have a boom box with me.

* * *

"AHHHH! WHAT THE HELL? OH MY FREAKING GOD! ITS A BOMB, SOMEONE'S TRYING TO KILL ME! I'M NOT WHO YOU THINK I AM, I SWEAR!" 

"Christina! Are you trying to deaf me?"

"AHHH! I'M A TWENTY---oh it's you Merlin."

"Of course it's me. Well, lets not waste time. If my calculations are correct, Arthur will be asking for my assistance in about five minutes, so let's get a move on. What does a princess wear? Ah, I have the perf-"

"Stop for a minute. Isn't this my decision?"

"Yes, but I really do not trust your taste as of right now."

"WHAT?"

"Well, it is to my experience, that girls your age tend to dress...below class. Your times' choice of clothing is a little...a little..."

"Slutty?"

"I wouldn't put it in that way, but yes."

"If you can give me a moment, I can tell you this right now: I am NOT some slutty hooker! I am NOT like those cheerleaders that you see everywhere. I GOT FORCED TO ETIQUETTE CLASS FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!"

Wow, I cant believe such a term such as heaven's sake can pop up in my brain. Ha. How genius.

I hear a sigh and later on a "if you wish."

Just like before [remember chapter 2? he disapears, also with a note. Seriously, he needs a better exit next time. How about sashaying out, or a magic mirror with a picture of Ryan Sheckler. Yum. Oh wait. The sashaying- more suited for evil step-mothers.

_Christina,  
I am letting you go with your choice this time, but be warned: there is not enough time to dally. You have less than an hour to choose the perfect, yes, perfect with no cleavage or other unmentionable areas showing dress. I believe you do not know the unmentionable areas of which I am talking about so I'll tell you now. They are the legs, ankles, and elbows. Quite different from your times,eh?  
Merlin  
P.S: I also left behind an ipod with earphones so that you can listen to some music. I __have taken the time to program in an alarm that will ring once you have ten minutes left. Be cautious!  
Just because I am an old magician doesn't mean I don't know "teens these days". _

I think I'm in love with this guy. He's so awesome! An ipod? Time to turn it on.

SCORE! Yup, all the songs I could dream of: on this ipod!

* * *

Exactly forty minutes later:  
_And not gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've gotta get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry_

Ohhh! That gown is uber adorable, I think I should try it on, after on it matches my eyes with the light blue end, and the angelic white color. How beautiful! Oh my gosh! This one is sooo exotically colored! I love the flaming red color, but I don't think it fits on me. oh well, I'll just grab it.

Darn it, darn it, how many pounds did I gain? It's impossible! I should've lost pounds from all that running! UGH! STUPID BUTTON! PLEASE!! I'M BEGGING YOU! THIS ONE TIME! I'LL LOSE WEIGHT, I PROMISE!

Like magic, the gown grew one size. Definitely some magic going on here, probably because the dress I choose was not the exotic dress.Guess Merlin was watching.

Wait...Merlin...watching...THAT PERV!

"MERLIN! GET YOUR BUTT IN HEEERRRRREEEEE!"

Just like before, he entered, umm...with a look of terror (I hope).

"Please Christina, aim to lower your voice. Others do not know of the circumstances you found yourself in. Keep that in mind."

"Oh. But why were you spying on me putting on clothes? Huh, old man?"

"I was absolutely not spying on you. As a wizard, I happened to put a spell over your room right before I left so that any gown you found satisfactory, one that I would agree to, would fit no matter what. I am not a "perv" or what ever the word means."

Finding no answer fitting for this news, I run toward him, and gave him a bear hug.

"Merlin, you rock! I love you! I love you! I love you!"

"Yes, I'm sure you do," he answers trying to push me away, because, well, because I was squashing him, and I'm wearing the gown I'm suppose to impress my future husband, and the king of whatever he's from.

I'm not fat or anything, but Merlin...Merlin looked like he was bones and more bones.

"I do not want to end this majestic moment or anything, but you have a ball to attend. So if there's nothing else, you must be off."

"Umm. I guess."

"So clumsy of me! Your gown deserves something else to go with it doesn't it?"

"Yes?" Please be a car. Please be a car. Oh wait. Never mind.

"As your future protector, it is my job to please you so I have for you a necklace and a pair of slippers."

Oh my god. Oh my god! Its...it's gorgeous! I guess it's my job to describe the new objects I got, eh?

The necklace, ah the necklace. Perfectly completing the gown I chose, the center of it was a tiny crystal in the shape of the rose. The slippers were glass, and totally what Cinderella would have worn.

Before I got a chance to thank him, he disappeared. Humbug.

* * *

"Announcing the princess of Cameliard, eldest daughter of our wise King, the white fairy, Princess Guinevere." 

What a long title to say...Great. I'm starting to get butterflies in my tummy. And look! Look at the stair case I'm suppose to go down! What if I fall and trip and make a fool out of myself? What if...

"Um, your highness, please step down now," whispered the announcer, looking displeased.

I'll show him displeased. One step at a time, Christina, you can do it! One down...only a...a million to go! I'm gonna die! I have the image in my head right now. Extra, extra! The princess dies from a fall!

I made it... or maybe not! Woaaahhh!

* * *

King Arthur's POV:  
One minute I'm standing and mingling with Lady Bess, thinking of the beautiful princess, the next minute when I turn around, just the person I'm thinking of falls in arms. 

I look into her eyes, and found the exact thing that had attracted me to her years before. Here, the blue in her eyes are dancing around the green. Sparkling and enchanting, her eyes were different from others. Besides all that, she was kind, and patient, the exact model for a well loved queen.

So I did the only thing I could to stay with her longer: I asked her to dance.

Christina's POV:  
Hmmm. Guess who caught me? Hottie number two: my future husband.

"Princess Guinevere, what a surprise! Would you accept this dance?"

"I certainly would after how you saved me like you did."

Wow, I'm flirting. Different from the me back in Cali. But I'm in a different century, might as well live a little!

So we danced the most magical moments of my life, without a care. Unfortunately, we did not catch the deadly jealous glares we were receiving: many from girls wishing to meet the king, and three from different guys.

Lancelot's POV:  
"Why does the princess always take the handsomest guys?"

"I agree! First Prince Vance, then the stable lad, now a king?"

A stable lad? Hmmm.

"I guess she's lucky. Well, at least she's nice, so I won't hold it against her. After all, she did save my family's farm after we didn't have any money."

Beautiful and kind. Why didn't I get to catch her?

"I will, did you see the way he held her?"

I didn't get to finish listening to the little chat next to me for at this time I noticed that they were dancing. Just like Arthur, parading her off in front of other men, in front of his best friend. It isn't his fault I guess, she's too beautiful. Here they come!

"Lancelot!"

"Why, hello your majesty!" I say, noticing his blue eyes suddenly becoming annoyed.

"And hello, Priness Guinevere," I said while bowing.

"You too, Sir Lancelot," she stated, not bothering to return the bowing I did.

Laughing Arthur asked,"Did you happen to witness the splendid entrance Ms. Guinevere made?"

"I certainly did, along with all in the room. I complement your beauty, you are attracting the attention of many men, as well as some jealous ladies."

I noticed the blush slowly creeping from the sides of her face.

At This Time:  
_Princess, you may have their protection now, but you will be mine. Soon. _

* * *

I don't know. This chapter just doesn't seem right to me. One of the jealous glares was from Lancelot, who else sent a jealous glare? Both are unexpected, and Christina will not meet them just yet. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Yadada. You know it, and with you don't, go back a page!  
A/N: I think I'm going to be having my first writer's block very very soon! And yes Arthur is quite boring, but he can be pretty adventurous and quite the rebel.

Now onto the story! I'll issue the warning now: there probably wont be an update for pretty long, since finals are coming! Report cards right after. Grr. Why after winter break? Besides that, when I usually write the chapters, which are Saturdays, I can't do anymore since I'm getting forced back. So, I'm sorry if there's no update for 2-3 weeks.

* * *

Christina's POV:  
"Lancelot, don't you agree?" 

"Well, Arthur, I..."

Lancelot may be hot, but I have no idea what he's talking about. I think I'm starting to get drunk.

"I see your point, but I have to disagree. The land surrounding it is rather dull. By jolly Guinevere, are you starting to get sick?"

"Nope!"

I start to giggle. Shit. I am.

"The devil you're not! You're all red!" Lancelot cries out, creating hand gestures for help.

I DO NOT need this right now. I see the people around us turning around, like a bunch a hound dogs looking for meat. This is seriously bad karma.

"Oh lighten up Lancelot, I just need to use the lady's room!" I exclaim, trying to make an escape.

It take me a while but I found my mistake soon after Arthur stared at me with a confused look.

"A lady's room?"

Opps. They don't have restrooms do they?

"Umm. I mean I'm going to my room and asking my ladies to help me! Haha. Don't worry I'm OK!"

I don't think they believed me, but I wouldn't know since I zoomed out of the room in record time. If only I can do that when tested on the mile. Ha! I'm not going back am I?

* * *

Arthur's POV:  
I'm a little bit worried about Guinevere. I hope nothing's wrong with her. She looked a little sick to me, but she acted as if nothing was the matter. Hopefully, there's a chance for me to check up on her tomorrow.

* * *

Lancelot's POV:  
She's drunk. I can't believe Arthur doesn't know, or if he does he's being a real king about it. Get it? King? 

I'm amazed by how fast she ran out the ballroom. I should go check on her.

"Arthur, do think we should go by her room to see if she has improved?"

"I was just thinking that, but in case she should get embarrassed, I'm waiting till tomorrow. I advise the same to you."

"As you advise," I said, preparing to exit the room, ready to...well...check on the princess.

* * *

Guinevere: Lady with Drunkenness  
"I FEELLL LIKE FLYINGGG!" I sing out happily, not a care in the world. Wow, alcohol really brings out the best in me. 

"MYYY HEART BEATS TRUE TO THE RED, WHITE, AND BLUE!!" I am totally screwed, when did I turn patriotic? Dang it, what's next? Patriotism is definitely not something I have.

"I LUUVVV CHUUUU, CHHHUUU LUUVV ME, WE'RE A HUPPPYYYY FFFUMMMILYYY!" Oh shit. I turned into a barney lover? The world shall soon end if I keep this up. Except...my mouth is not responding the way I want it to, because I want it to seriously shut up. Geez. My brain doesn't work, now my mouth? What's next my ears?

"Umm. Princess?"

"Hmmm?"

"Someone's wanting you. Should I let him in?"

In my state, hell no but once again drunk Christina wins again as I sing out a yes. A few minutes pass, then a figure comes in. A _blurry _figure.

"Hello Mr. Blurry!" I call out.

"Hello to you to, Princess Guinevere." answers back the blurry object, I think mildy interested.

"Well then, I just wanted to check yo see if you are fine, and since you are---"

"Did chu know I lost my first love?"

"No. Now if you'll excuse---"

"I loved him..."

"..."

"He was so special, then he ruuubbbeeeddd it in my face."

Still silence, and well...when there's silence, the drunk guy, or in my case-girl, falls asleep.

* * *

Lancelot's POV:  
As the princess told me about her first love, I couldn't help wonder who he was. Just the thought drives me crazy! I kept quiet, pondering over it, when suddenly she fell asleep, and I, like Arthur had done previously, caught her in my arms. 

Light, and divine, the aurora of her filled my head. Not the best thing to have in your head, when the girl is your best friend's one love. I held her in my arms, her head resting softly on my shoulders.

Starting to snuggle around, the princess uttered a few words, none that I caught. Awe-struck, I held her for a few minutes, not daring to drop her. Returning to my normal self, I gently put her onto the bed, but as I did, somehow, her hands managed to cling onto my arm.

"Don't go! Don't leave me papa!"

Hmm. I wonder. Her father has always been close by, why does she say such things? Smiling softly down upon her, I gaze at her sleeping form and wondered.

If only she was mine, my princess, and I, her prince.

* * *

Christina's POV: Early the next day.  
Pain. Stupid unstoppable pain! My head's killing me! I want Advil, medicine, drugs, anything! 

As I open my eyes, I finally noticed someone sitting next to me. Someone strangely familiar. Someone...Merlin!

"Merlin! Whatcha doing here?"

"Ah. You're awake! So, how did the ball go?"

"It was...refreshing since I managed to GET DRUNK. My head's killing me, any ideas to cure it, oh powerful wizard?"

"Hmm. I'll see what I can do. Wait here." he answers back, already getting up.

I notice him start a spell, but when I blinked, he came back- with a glass of something. I drink it happily, since it made my pain somewhat gone.

"Yum. It's really good, what is it?"

"Err. Oxen's blood."

I spit it out.

"WHATT?"

"Just teasing you, it's tunic with honey."

"Oh."

"Well, I see that you're better now, so I shall be leaving you. Be prepared for the king's coming. He was worried about you so he's coming to visit you."

"Hmmm."

"In about an hour."

"Hmmm. Wait, WHAT?"

"Arthur's coming in about an hour to check up on you. Get dressed, get prepared, and meet him. That is all. Now I must bid you goodbye."

"But.But--"

I didn't get to finish my sentence since he left. Blasted old man. Tell me earlier why didn't you? I need chocolate!

_**Minutes After the Meeting: Christina's journal entry.  
**Wow, that went smoothly. He was sooo gorgeous when he stepped in, those muscles, the blue eyes, and that concerned look. HE ACTUALLY CARES ABOUT ME!! Awww. I think I started to drool. Anyways, in comes big o' mean Lancelot, then the moment of calm was ruined. He's like a hurricane. Grr. He made me so embarrassed by reminding me about yesterday's drunk moment, then I remembered what I had said. So in shock, I jumped up, tripped over a twig, and landed myself on top of Arthur's lap. Great first impression, eh? A total lunatic that got drunk, jumps onto your lap._

* * *

Arthur's POV:  
She's so wonderful. I was amazed at how easily it is to embarrass her, and was even more interested in how she landed on top of me. It was fortunate that she got off soon afterwards, or I fear I would of did something that I'd regret. In the form of a kiss.

* * *

**AS NIGHT FELL:  
**Alas, my readers, this events that took place during the meeting was not the only unfortunate thing to happen to Christina on this day. Something worse is adrift: in the form of a fire mysteriously set by someone whom she will meet very soon. 

"FIRE!"

"Ring the alarm!"

"Alert the royal family! Protect them at all costs!"

"NO! THE FIRE IS APPROACHING THE PRINCESS'S DORM! PROTECT HER AT ALL COSTS!"

At this moment, both Lancelot and Arthur are awake, noticing the smoke filling their rooms. Shooting off their beds, they raced outside to see what was happening, and stood in shock when they found the answer.

"We fear for the princess's life, the fire in within inches of her, ready to consume her. If nothing is done, there will be danger."

Luckily water supplies were found, and water was sent to crash down the flames.

When the fire did settle down, it was barley a hair length away from it's original point. The princess was not hurt.

Arthur rushed inside, and found the princess: unconscious on the floor, a look of terror in her eyes.

* * *

So, our Christina is unconscious. Who is this person that tried to kill her? Hint: check wikipedia for evil characters. I cheesed it up a bit. Chapter was a bit shorter than I planned it to be, but I promise I'll make it up. So, Review please! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All characters beside the names belong to me.  
A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS JUST A FILLER!

* * *

**King Leodegrance's POV:  
No, this is not happening! This can't be! My beautiful Guinevere, she couldn't have! All these years-so young, innocent...alive.

"Your majesty, we have vital information to inform you of."

"Speak on."

"Through the searches my team has done, we have discovered that the fire was set purposely."

"And?"

"The fire was set so that you and his majesty King Arthur will be killed. As we have discovered that was not the case. The fire was uncharted to go anywhere near her highness's room."

"So you are saying that this is a plot to kill both me and King Arthur?"

"Precisely."

"Who? Why?"

"Since the fire was supposedly set away from the Princess, we believe that the suspect was aiming to have the Princess as the sole survivor. The suspect left no clue to who he is."

* * *

The Informer's POV:  
All my years of being a spy I have never seen something so coordinated. The person obviously knew what he was doing, and wanted both of the Kings dead. But why?

The safety of the royals are in danger, the suspected is someone that know knows what he's doing.

* * *

"The princess in not in good condition, she will be close to death if this continues. She was intoxicated, thus further complicating the matter."

"I see."

"I dislike telling you this, but it appears that it is time to say your goodbyes."

* * *

How could this have happened? I planned it so well! My beauty was not to get hurt! Those blasted fools should be long dead, instead of her getting hurt. They will pay!

* * *

Like I said, this is a filler. Sort of a cliffhanger. R&R please! Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Everything is a work of fiction.  
**A/N:** I'm updating! Before when I thought I was going to update! Yea me! Probably since I don't have TKD today. Even though I have a whole bunch of work due on Tues. By the way, anyone know how to say eating disorder in Spanish? I'm also looking for reviews :) Like at least 3 more...

* * *

**Christina's POV- Still unconscious  
**"Oh my! Hi Mr. Rodgers! Are you still alive? I thought you died! You have nooo idea how much I missed chu!"

Holy shit! Is that Barney and...Mr. Mushroom? Gosh, how much I missed them since I was little, getting up in the morning as a wee child just to watch the shows.

"DOO YOOU WANNNA DANNNCEE WIIITHH ME?!"

"Why Tina, we have just waited so long to hear you say that! But first let me put on a special song!"

On comes the Barney theme song.

"I lub you, you lub me----"

**Arthur's POV**  
She is still not awake, the attendants have informed me that she might not live the night. Why must this happen? The last time she fainted, I was so close...yet so far.

"King Arthur! King Arthur!"

"Yes princess?"

"Do you wish to see the jousting tournament with me?"

"Ah, how much I yearn to do just that, but alas, I cannot. I simply have to much work to do. Some other time?"

"Of course your majesty."

I saw the disapointment in her eyes, and had wanted to throw my work aside to go with her, make it up to her, but as I turned arounded, she fainted. It was at that moment, I knew I loved her, wanting to protect her, never see her faint again.

"Your majesty? Your majesty?"

Coming back from my memories, I turned, the eyes of the one I was thinking of, so close to me.

"Your majesty, are you--"

"Guinevere, you're...you're awake!"

"Of course I am, if I'm not, who would be asking if you're faring well?"

Instead of answering her, I did the only thing I thouht I can do: I hugged her.

"Ummph"

"Um..Your Majesty...this is certainly not...accounted for."

"I'm so pleased that you're awake! The attendants have told me you wouldn't live through the night! We have got to do something about this...!"

Aye me! I'm blubbering, something kings are NOT to do. It feels...delightful.

**Christina's POV**  
Awakening from my amazing dreams surrounding Mr. Rodgers and Mr. Mushroom, and of course...BARNEY, I found myself looking at Arthur staring out into space. Talk about scary. I've never really been fond of people doing that, I think their stoned or something. Do they have drugs back then? Or now, oh shit I'm getting myself confused.

"Your majesty, Your majesty?"

Humph. Still not answering, guess I have to try again.

"Your majesty---"

Ah, he is finally awake. Who is it that was in a coma anyways?

"Guinevere, you're...you're awake!"

No duh.

"Of course I am, if I'm not, who would be asking if you're faring well?"

Wow, grandma dialouge! If only I talked like this during English, then maybe my grade would of been higher.

Aww, he's hugging me! I must say, it feels so much better than with Lancelot. Probably since he's not trying to stop me from running, and in love with me. Is he? Who am I kidding? Even if he is my future husband, doesn't mean he's in love with me. Darn, should of paid more attention than I thought I needed to in History. Hmm. Did Arthur fall madly in love with Guinevere at sight?

"I'm so pleased that you're awake! The attendants have told me you wouldn't live through the night! We have got to do something about this! They cannot be so unimformed."

Who am I kidding? I didn't hear a word he said. I haven't been hugged in the longest time. Especially by some dude belonging in the whatever time period he's from. So warm..so comfy...

I fell asleep.

**Arthur's POV**  
She fell asleep in my arms. I wanted so much to stay there with her forever, with my hands wrapped around her, but alas, I wasn't given the luck.

"King Arthur?"

Noticing that I've been caught "day dreaming", I quickly turn my head about and faced King Leodegrance.

"Yes?"

"As you must know, Princess Guinevere is dear to me, in fact, all that I have left in the world. Her safety is most important to me. As much hurt as it causes me, I request that you take her with you to Camelot, where I hope she safer. The attacker was targeting me, I have caused much difficulty on my child."

"No, King Leodgrance, you certainly must not say that! He, or she for the matter, was also targeting me, so the fault is not entirely yours. Though I disagree with you, and feel that the princess is in equal danger in Camelot, I accept your porposal. I can swear to you on my kingdom, Princess Guinevere will not be harmed."

Those words weigh a thousand pounds on my shoulder. If my oath is broken, I simply will not continue. My love..my kingdom.

**Lancelot's POV (like finally)**  
"Please go on dear sir."

These events really do take too long. How I wonder how the Princess is doing. I am displeased that Arthur gets to stay with her, while I...listen. Listen, and communicate, of course.

"Sir Lancelot, are you paying attention?"

Speak of the devil, guess who's here? Yes, the devil in gold.

"My dear Lancelot, taking over my job for me, eh?"

"Somewhat."

"Ah. Well, you're going to get a break now. Princess Guinevere is now awake."

She's awake? Oh glorious day! She's awake!

**Guinevere's POV**  
"My dear girl, this might come rather distasteful for you, but it is the only thing to do considering the level of threat present at the time. You are to follow the King Arthur and his men to Camelot in two days."

"WHATT?"

What the hell? What kind of asshole of a father sends his daughter away? I mean sure, he's worried about me and all, wait not me, Guinevere, who is me right now, even if... shit...I'm getting confused again! I thought I was to agree to marry King Arthur, then move to Camelot! URGH! MERLIN!!!!

**About an hour later:**  
"Merlin, get your f-ing ass here!"

"Christina, you simply must learn to control your anger, dear. Others can hear!"

"I don't give a shit! I'm moving to Camelot..since some idiot tried to kill me! Someone trying to kill is NOT part of the job description mister! In fact, I never agreed to this in the first place!"

"Ah, thanks for reminding me, how are you doing after that unfortunate incident?"

"I'm doing fine--ugh! Don't try to change the subject!"

"As you wish. But my dear, learn to see "outside the box". This gives you a chance to communicate with Arthur more!"

"..."

Sheesh. Just like a magician to remind me of the crush I'm forming. Except, is it possible to have a crush on two people?

* * *

Those stupid fools, taking away my princess will not keep me away. She will be mine. Not even the great Merlin will be able to stop me when the time comes.

* * *

I finally updated! So, I'm hoping to have Christina run into some trouble on the way to Camelot ;


End file.
